Let's Save Harry Potter!
by catchingthegirlonfire
Summary: Trying to get to Rio, Amy and the Doctor stumble upon the strange wizarding village of Hogsmeade, in which he meets Hermione Granger, who seems to have a piece Time Lord technology. The TARDIS gets taken by the Ministry, which sets the Doctor, Harry Potter and friends off on a journey to not only rescue the blue box, but save Harry Potter himself. Prisoner of Askaban AU.


"Rio!" Amy yells, laughing, spinning about the TARDIS, "Finally!"

The Doctor smiles, though it does not reach his eyes. He's far too distraught over seeing Rory die, regardless of if Amy even remembers him. Though he remembers him more than she, being a time lord, day by day Rory's face begins to fade from his mind. Subtle clues of him still laid haphazardously around the console room. A man's coat that did not belong to the Doctor stared him in the face daily until he plucked up the courage to put it away. He made sure Amy's bright red engagement ring box stay hidden inside his coat pocket, though on several occasions she had noticed its presence. Try as he did, it wasn't working and the TARDIS felt emptier everyday. Though the Doctor didn't initially get on well with Rory, he was becoming fond of him, and missed him at the very least.

The Doctor straightens his bow tie and swings on his coat as the TARDIS falls to the ground with a great _thud. _Amy races out of the doors, grinning, the Doctor following close behind. "Not again!" Amy groans, seeing that the landscape is yet again not Rio, "You've got to be joking!"

The Doctor pokes his head out, eager to find out where they are. "Curious sort of place, don't you think?" He says, frowning, "I wonder where we are."

"I know where we are," Amy says flatly, "Don't you?"

"Highlands of Scotland," Amy says, grinning, "Near where I was born."

"I don't think so," the Doctor days, sniffing the air, "Not Scotland-y enough!"

"What are you doing?" Amy asks, imitating his sniffing.

"Something's off. Doesn't smell right..." he trails off, "Come along, Pond."

He ushers her back inside and shuts the door, racing back to his console. "You can tell there's something wrong just by _sniffing?" _Amy asks in disbelief.

"Sometimes when there's a space-temporal shift a residue is left, like an afterburn...a scent, a light, storms..." He trails off.

"It's like blowing out a candle, the flame's gone but the smoke lingers," he adds, looking at the screen intently.

"I understand," Amy says, though she doesn't really, leaning on the railing, wishing she could be in the bright Rio sunshine, not in her childhood home of all places.

"Readings are all fine," he says, twisting one last knob, "But I'd like to have a look at things."

"Doctor!" Amy groans, throwing her head back, "Can't we just move on?"

"Someone might need our help!" He says, pausing, "Run down and change into something more weather-appropriate."

"And how is this not weather appropriate?" Amy asks, gesturing down at her clothes.

She's wearing a short jean skirt over bright magenta tights, which makes her look half mad. Her red hair bounces on her shoulders, her arms bare, as a grey t-shirt hangs from her neck.

"You'll be cold!" The Doctor exclaims as she throws him a look,he turns his fingers around in the air, gesturing for her to go to her room and change.

Amy groans and clomps up the steps, not to be seen for another ten minutes. "What have you been doing all this time?" The Doctor groans as Amy finally emerges.

She's changed into a leather jacket over a plaid tartan shirt, which she paired with dark skinny jeans for a change, with black boots that nearly touched her knees. "Girls need time to get ready," she says, hopping down the steps, "_You _wanted me to change, remember?"

The Doctor rolls his eyes and jerks around to face the door, his floppy hair blowing past him as it opens and let's in a strong breeze. "And you were going to wear a skirt!" He laughs as the wind whips around him.

The TARDIS doors thud shut behind Amy as they have a look around. "There's nothing here!" Amy proclaims but the Doctor runs forward, intent on figuring out why the TARDIS brought him here.

"The TARDIS just doesn't bring us places for no reason!" He shouts as Amy runs behind him, "There must be something near here!"

The Doctor strides out fifty more feet and stops dead in hs tracks. "Are you okay?" Amy asks.

"Come here, Amelia," he says excitedly.

Amy slowly approaches him, fearing he's lost his mind but suddenly feels cold, like she's past through an invisible wall, and shuts her eyes tight. She flings them open to see that the empty landscape wasn't, in fact, empty at all, but filled with little shops and strange people, all in long black robes.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asks in disbelief, "Maybe you were right."

"No, we'd definitely in Scotland," he says, "But this is odd, isn't it?"

"Welcome to Hogsmeade," Amy reads the great sign above them aloud, "Never heard of it."

The Doctor darts ahead, leaving Amy to trail after him, stopping at a great shop window filled with sweets. "Honeydukes," he reads aloud, eyes widening with excitement, "Blimey!"

"Doctor, you can get sweets anywhere."

"No, well that's where you're wrong, Pond," the Doctor says, not lifting his eyes from the shop display, "Come and have a look at this."

He darts through the door, the bell ringing loudly, as he thrusts himself into the already crowded room. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans," he breathes, "Look, Pond, they have strawberry jam, pineapple, ice-cream sundae, grass, vomit, _and _earwax."

"_Excuse me?" _Amy says, grabbing the carton from his hands to get a closer look.

"They mean every flavor," the Doctor says, moving on.

"Acid pops?" the Doctor says, picking a sickly green lollipop up from a barrel, unwrapping it, and putting it in his mouth.

"You'll have to pay for that, you know!" a rather large bald man calls from the shop counter.

"Doctor, your tongue!" Amy yells in disbelief at the gaping hole burned through it, "What is this place?"

"You've never been to Honeydukes before?" a redhaired boy looks up at them in disbelief, "What kind of wizard are you?"

"Oh, brilliant, wizards!" The Doctor turns to Amy, his words garbled through his hole-y tongue.

"You mean, you're not a wizard?" a young, curly-haired girl with him asks.

"Sometimes I am," the Doctor says with a smile.

He often was regarded as a "wizard" or "warlock" in stories, most everything these children had read as a child, the doctor was "the good wizard". And he quite liked it.

"Mostly I'm the Doctor," he adds, tongue finally back intact.

"And who are you?" a voice asks from behind them, "Another one of Weasley's realtives?"

A blonde-haired boy looks up at Amy and then to the red-haired boy. "Go away, Malfoy," the boy says, fists shaking.

"Can't be a Weasley," Malfoy says, "Her clothes are far too _nice."_

His tone was haughty, every breath he spouted tones of arrogance and self-importance. "Actually," Amy says, sidling over to the red-haired boy, swinging her arm around his shoulder, "He's my boyfriend."

"Ron Weasley have a girlfriend?" Malfoy chortles, "Now that's a laugh."

"Jealous?" the curly haired girl calls.

"I didn't ask you," he says, muttering, "_Mudblood."_

Though the Doctor and Amy didn't have the slightest idea what the word meant, they knew it was bad, really bad. "Run along," Amy says, "Ron and I have some shopping to do."

She plants a soft kiss on the side of Ron's cheek and it lights up redder than an apple. Malfoy sidles away, clearly having grown bored of taunting the two teenagers.

"Blo-blo-bloody brillant," Ron says, stuttering, clearly flabbergasted that Amy had just kissed him.

"Thank you," the girl says.

"Don't mention it," Amy says, taking her arm from around Ron to stand back with the Doctor.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl says, "And that's Ron Weasley."

"I gathered," Amy says, "I'm Amy Pond, and that's the Doctor."

She adds, "Who was that awful little boy?"

Ron lets out a groan and says, "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. One of the most awful people I've ever met."

"He's cruel," Hermione adds, "And from a very important pure-blood family."

"What's pureblood?" the Doctor asks.

"Someone who comes from a purely wizarding family, you know," she says, "No muggle blood."

"Ah," the Doctor says, "No muggles then."

Amy shoots him a look, not having one earthly idea what they're meaning. "So if you're not wizards, then what are you, squibs?"

"Oh, yeah," Amy says, "I'm a squib, yeah."

She shuffle her feet awkwardly, not knowing what squib means, "That must be rough," Ron says, "Are you the only one in your family that can't do magic?"

"Yeah," Amy says, "My parents aren't around anymore. Actually I don't know where they went,"

Amy stops to consider this. That big house, the money, but where were her parents? Things were starting to not make sense.

"Sounds like Harry Potter," Hermione says.

"Who?" the Doctor asks.

"Nevermind," the girl says, sighing.

The Doctor looks around the shop and sees several of the patrons with long wooden sticks, appearing to do _magic. _He says, "I'm a wizard, though."

He pulls his trusty sonic screwdriver out of his coat pocket and gives it a twirl in his hand. "That has got to be the _weirdest _wand I've ever seen!" Ron exclaims.

"Why's it made of metal?" Hermione asks, "I thought they need to be made of wood."

"What's the core made of?" she adds.

"Erm- sonic," the Doctor says, nonchalantly, "It's a sonic core!"

"Impossible!" Hermione exclaims, reaching out to touch it.

"I had it... erm- specially made," the Doctor says.

"Well," Hermione starts, "You did say you were a Doctor."

"Oh yes, right," the Doctor says, "It's special made for Doctors."

Amy shoots him a look, trying not to laugh. "Well, we best be going now," Hermione says, "I've got to pick up a few things for a friend."

"Nice to meet you," she adds as she and Ron turn away to look back to the sweets.

The Doctor and Amy turn to leave but the man at the counter bellows for him to pay for his acid pop. "Oh, right," the Doctor says, "I will leave my friend here as insurance while I go get my money. How much did you say it was?"

"10 sickles!" the man exclaims.

"Right!" the Doctor says, bounding away, leaving Amy calling after him.

She finally gives up and turns back to the candy. She studies a box of "peppermint toads" curiously, before one hops up at her, causing her to back away. "Oh you'll want to try one of those," another very red-haired boy says.

"_They hop realistically in the stomach!" _the boy exclaims, in unison with another, as if they were reading the tagline.

"There's two of you!" Amy exclaims.

"Right, I'm Fred," he says, "And he's the ugly one."

"Am not," the other says, "We look exactly the same."

"Right, George," Fred says, "So are you a student?"

"No," Amy says, "I haven't been a student in a long time."

"What house were you in?" George asks, cozying up to Amy.

"Amy looks around nervously before reading the crest on George's chest, "Uh- Gryff-in-dor," she chokes out.

"Brilliant," they say in unison, grinning, "Us too."

"What did you say your name was?" Fred asks.

"Amy," she says, "Amy Pond."

"Great name," they say together, still grinning.

"You fancy a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" George asks.

"Shut up, George, I saw her first!" Fred muses.

"Oy! Boys!" Amy says, throwing her arms around the both of them, "There's plenty of me to go around."

"Though, I'm kind of engaged," she adds, "And just had a very quick relationship with another red-haired boy this morning."

The twins roll their eyes and George says, "Don't tell me, Percy Weasley."

"You know, big annoying 'head boy' badge on his chest," Fred says, "Sometimes wears it on a fez. His heads just about as big as Hogsmeade itself"

"A fez!" Amy exclaims, "Don't let the Doctor see that."

"Who's the Doctor?" they ask.

"No, nevermind," Amy says, waving them off, "It wasn't Percy, it was Ron."

"Ron!" they exclaim, started, "Ron _Weasley?"_

"Yeah," Amy says.

"He's our brother," Fred groans.

"Younger brother," George adds.

"Why'd you go for him?" Fred asks.

"Didn't," Amy says, folding her arms, "Rescued him from that little blonde-haired boy."

"Where did he go anyway?" Amy adds, "I'd like to give him a piece of my mind…"

She trails off, interrupted by George, "You don't wanna mess with him," he says, "His dad's really important at the Ministry."

"Yeah, they've got ties to _You Know Who," _Fred adds.

"_Who?" _Amy asks in the same hushed tone.

"Oh you know, _the Dark Lord," _they say.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"I thought everyone knew about him," they say, looking at her strangely.

"Sorry, boys," she says, "Been a bit fuzzy lately."

"Probably the wrackspurts," a small, brightly blonde-haired girl says as she passes by.

Fred and George roll their eyes and make the sign for crazy behind her back. "So, how about that drink?" they ask as Amy spies the Doctor coming through the door.

"Rain check!" Amy says, racing towards him.

"Were you able to find the money?" Amy whispers through closed lips.

"Met a nice lady outside the door that told me to go to a place called Gringotts in Diagon Alley. And blimey was that place brilliant too. Been there for hours. Got a broomstick, and a robe for you," he says, thrusting a dark velvet robe into her hand, that seemed to match the one he was wearing.

"You mean you've been gone all day?" Amy asks, "It's only been a few minutes."

"That's the brilliant thing about the TARDIS, you can spend all day anywhere you wish, but still be home in time for supper."

He grins and thrusts a purse choc-full of bright silver, bronze, and gold coins into her hands. "Spending money," he adds as he whizzes away to scoop up a basket and fill it with strange sweets.

"Doctor, why are we still here?" Amy asks, "Not that I don't love candy or anything, it's just that I thought we'd be off soon."

"Oh, Amelia, that's what I haven't told you," the Doctor says, "There's trouble here, in the wizarding world, and we have to help."

"We have to help Harry Potter," he adds.

"That kid Ron and Hermione were talking about," she says, "What about him?"

"Later, Pond," he says, spinning her around, "The Three Broomsticks."

* * *

Later, shopping bags stuffed with strange wizard sweets, Amy and the Doctor sit at a quiet table in the back of the Three Broomsticks, quietly discussing the trouble at hand. The Doctor had filled her in about Harry Potter, and brandished a large book about the Wizarding World, a wanted poster for a strange man tucked between the pages.

"I remember him!" Amy exclaims, "From when I was little. He was on the telly!"

"Well of course he was, Amelia," the Doctor says, "Apparently their sort of Prime Minister, the Minister of Magic has alerted yours about his breakout."

"So this guy's really dangerous, yeah?" Amy ask, taking a sip of a peculiar yet sweet drink the bartender called 'butter beer'

"Now that's where this gets weird," the Doctor says, pausing, "I've been doing a bit of digging around and everyone who knew him as boy remembers him quite differently than this."

He slides the wanted poster of a long-haired man towards Amy, "Doctor, why's the picture _moving?" _

"Oh, they do that, never mind it, Pond," the Doctor remarks.

"Sirius Black," she breathes, "Don't know what you're talking about, looks plenty dangerous to me!"

"Everyone around here is terrified of him...yet they remember him as a rambunctious but generally harmless boy who often spoke out against the dark arts, despite his family's long history of Slytherins and wrong-doings. The question is...why would a bright young boy go so bad?" The Doctor rambles.

"I don't think he would," the Doctor answers his own question, "And we've got to find out the real truth."

"Truth about a what?" Amy asks, taking another generous sip of butterbeer.

The Doctor taps the bottom of the portrait, "Wanted for the murder of 1 wizard, 13 muggles," Amy reads aloud.

"And the betrayal of James and Lily potter to a man called _He Who Must Not Be Named,_" the Doctor adds_._

"Oh I've heard of him," Amy says, "Why is everyone so afraid of that name?"

"He's the worst of the worst from what I've found out. Notorious mass-murder, a very powerful dark wizard," he pauses to flip through one of his book, "Most famous for the murder of James and Lily Potter 12 years ago, but this is where things get weird."

"Oh, Doctor," Amy says, leaning towards him, "Everyone knows you like weird."

The Doctor frowns slightly and continues, "He went after the whole Potter family but wasn't successful. From my understanding, the spell he used is fool-proof, instant death. But their young son, Harry, survived."

"Hang on, Harry Potter?" Amy says, "Those kids in the shop were friends with him."

"Those kids there," she points across the room to a dusty corner in the Three Broomsticks.

The Doctor stands up and fumbles with the book, sliding it back into his rather small bag that seemed to just swallow it whole, despite being a quarter of the size. Before Amy could ask he was seated by the wild-haired girl and the sweet ginger boy. "Hello, husband," Amy says with a smile.

The girl turns round to face the Doctor but something gold around her neck swayed from her robe. She adjusted it quickly, but not quick enough to hide it from him. "Where did you get _that?" _the Doctor exclaims.

"Get what?" Ron cranked his neck to try to see.

"Professor McGonagall gave it to me before the start of term," Hermione says cautiously.

"Don't see many of those," the Doctor says, "Or do you?"

Hermione shrugged and took a sip of her butterbeer, obviously not interested in answering any more of the Doctor's questions. "Anyway," the Doctor says, changing the subject, "You guys said you know Harry Potter, eh?"

Ron shifts nervously in a chair glancing out of the corner of his eye at what seems to be nothing. "Yeah," he answers, "My best mate."

"And he's sitting right next to you, isn't he?" the Doctor says.

Hermione reaches for her wand but the Doctor cuts her off, "No need for that, just curious is all."

She decides not to draw her wand but keeps her hand locked tight in her robes. "How did you…" she breathes, trailing off.

The Doctor brandishes his sonic and says, "24 life forms register in this room, not counting Amy and I of course, and I can only count 23," he pauses, "Plus he keeps glancing over at nothing but that's besides the point."

Ron's face turns the brightest shade of fuschia but Hermione ignores him. "Look, if you want Harry you're going to have to go through us."

"All we want to do is help you," the Doctor says, "And from a look at what's around you neck it seems I already have."

Hermione instinctively clutches her neck and says, "I think we'd better continue this conversation outside."

The group flies outside and slips into the back alley behind the restaurant. Before anyone can speak the Doctor says, "That's a time turner. Time lord technology," he pauses, "From Gallifrey, my home planet."

"Who's he think he's joking?" Ron mutters out of the side of her mouth.

The Doctor motions for her to hand it to him, "Hang on," he says, flipping it in his hand, "This is _mine."_

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione says, "It's Professor McGonagall's. I've seen it in her office for the past two years."

"If it's not mine, then why'd it got my name on it?" the Doctor says hotly, showing the time turner in her face.

Ron peers over to look, "Those are just funny circles, mate."

"Funny circles?" the Doctor exclaims, "They are most certainly _not_ funny circles."

"They look like funny circles to me!" Amy adds.

"Not helping, Amelia!" the Doctor says.

"I'll prove it to you," the Doctor says, "We'll go back to the TARDIS."

"The _TARDIS?" _Ron asks, "What the bloody hell is a TARDIS?"

"It's a sort of space ship," Amy says, "Time machine."

"Whoa," Ron says, "Really?"

Hermione rolls her eyes and says, "You've got to be joking."

The Doctor shoots her a look and she sighs, "Let's see it then."

The Doctor and Amy lead them through the crowded streets and just outside of town. A coldness rushes over them as they step past the barrier, as the town disappears behind them. "I don't understand," Amy says, looking around, "The TARDIS was here this morning!"

The Doctor steps forward and his foot crunches on the ground. He looks down to find a large red envelope on the ground and reads the address aloud, "Owner of the Little Blue House, 3 Steps Outside Hogsmeade, Scotland."

"_Little Blue Box?_" the Doctor says, "Now, really…"

He yanks open the envelope as the group gathers behind him to read over his shoulder. But he doesn't have to read at all for the envelope opens itself and spreads a great mouth and starts speaking aloud in a clear and calm voice: _Dear Owner of the Blue Box, I have the unfortunate duty to inform you that your box has been confiscated by the Ministry of Magic, London Office on the afternoon of October the 31st 1993 in accordance with Ministry decree number 11 (witches or wizards shall register all homes, modes of transportation, or large objects of magical significance with the MOM Department of Transportation office). You have three days to register and claim your blue box or it will be assumed by the Ministry. Hoping you are well and have a pleasant day, Madam Edgecombe, Broom and Magical Transportation Device Regulatory Control Office_

"They took my TARDIS?" The Doctor says, "This is bad, this is very very bad."

The letter bursts into flames and shreds itself to burning embers, all of which fall to the ground and disappear. "What was that?" Amy asks.

"A howler, of sorts. A particularly tame one, of course, as it was from the Ministry. But if you're in trouble with them, I don't envy you," Hermione says.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Amy asks.

"Just go to the Ministry and explain to them…" Hermione begins but is cut off.

"How!" the Doctor exclaims, "They've taken my only means of transport."

"C'mon," Ron says, "You're a wizard, you can just apparate there!"

"There's only one problem," the Doctor says, "I don't know how to apparate!"

"Ruddy good wizard you are," Ron says sarcastically.

"Come off it, Ronald, lots of wizards can't apparate," Hermione says, "I know what to do. We'll take him to Dumbledore."

Ron nods approvingly. The group sets off for the castle at a brisk pace, eager to see Dumbledore. "Who are you?" a man at the door growls.

"We're looking to see Dumbledore," the Doctor says confidently.

"Dumbledore? I don't remember Dumbledore tellin' me he was having visitors today," he says.

"He must've forgot," Amy adds, very unconvincingly.

"Let's go ask him then," Hermione says, the Doctor shooting her a look.

The man nods and lets them pass. "Who is that guy?" Amy asks.

"Filch, the caretaker," Hermione adds, "And always in a foul mood."

"Licorice wands," Filch, the caretaker snarls at a great gargoyle standing in front of a large staircase.

The gargoyle leaps aside and the spiral staircase begins to articulate and spin upwards slowly. The group eagerly climbs them and comes to stand in front of two great double doors of oak. The Doctor motions to knock on the door but a soft low voice calls from behind it, "Come in!"

"Ah!" a wizened white-bearded man with half moon spectacles exclaims from behind his desk, "The Doctor!"

Amy shoots the Doctor a look but Dumbledore speaks again, "It's quite nice to see you again," pausing to add, "Thank you, Mr. Filch."

Filch grunts and leaves his office, shutting the door behind him. "Back so soon, Doctor?"

"Back?" Amy says, "We've only just met?"

"Not three days past did you come to visit me in my office with that blue box of yours. Nearly knocked over my telescope if I remember correctly," Dumbledore says.

Time travel was often confusing as the Doctor often met people in the wrong order. "You told me you'd need my help quite soon," Dumbledore says, "And that many lives depend on it."

"Yes," the Doctor starts, "It seems as though the Ministry has taken my TARDIS hostage and we need to get it back."

"Can you get us to the Ministry?" Amy asks hopefully.

"Apparate us?" she adds.

"You can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts," Hermione says in a sing-song voice, suggesting she repeated the saying often.

"Ah, Miss Granger, you're quite right," Dumbledore says, "But being the headmaster does have certain...privileges."

"You mean you can apparate here?" Ron asks, "Brilliant!"

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore says.

"When do we leave?" Harry asks hastily.

"Regretfully you are not going anywhere Mr. Potter," Dumbledore says, turning his back to them, "Not with Sirius Black on the loose."

"But we'd be with you," Harry says, "Surely we'd be safe."

"Safety can be found nowhere these days, except perhaps in Hogwarts," Dumbledore says calmly, "Hogwarts is where you three belong."

The trio looked disappointed but did not question Dumbledore. The Headmaster takes Amy and the Doctor by the arm, turns on the spot and disappears.

They landed swiftly and quite safely on the ground, short of the jolt they experienced just before their touchdown, they were quite alright. "Doctor," Dumbledore says quietly, taking him aside.

"You must help Harry Potter and his friends. The safety of the wizarding world depends on it," Dumbledore whispers barely audibly, "On June 9th of the coming year you must help him, for many lives depend on it."

"Of course," he adds, "I am only telling you what you told me to say last week and I am entirely unsure if any of it at all is true."

"But I do know this," Dumbledore continues, "A rare device known as a time turner made its way to Professor McGonagall many decades ago, and it seems to me that you are the ones who gave it to her. This device must pass to Hermione Granger. And I shall make sure it does."

"Right," the Doctor says, "But first I have to get my box back."

"I wish you much good luck," Dumbledore says turning back to speak to Amy as well, "And if you require my help, you need only ask for it."

"You know where to find me," Dumbledore says, bowing his head, and turning on the spot.

"Right, then, Department of Magical Transportation," the Doctor says, setting off for the large gold elevators at the end of the hall. "Oy!" where do you think you're going!" a large man in blue robes calls to them.

A security badge was sewn onto the left side. "Why don't you have your badges or paperwork displayed? Let me see some identification," he spits out.

The Doctor fishes inside his pocket and pulls out the psychic papers. The man squints at the writing and his eyes widen, "I apologize, sir!," the stumbles on his words, "P-please, please, go on, sir."

"What did you tell him," Amy whispers out of the corner of his mouth in front of the elevator. He slips the paper into her hand and she reads: _John Smith, Minister of Magic, Australian Office._

"I'm just glad I didn't have to do the accent," the Doctor chokes out in the most horrid Australian accent you could have imagined.

The doors open to reveal that it's empty, and they climb in. "Doctor, there's no buttons," Amy says, "Why are there no buttons?"

The Doctor sonics the doors and they fly up impossibly fast before screeching to a halt a few floors up. "Ministry of Magic," a soft voice begins, "Please state your department."

"Department of Magical Transportation," the Doctor says, as the doors open.

Several paper airplanes flew in, seemingly self-propelled. A large man with a handlebar moustache steps in a few seconds later singing out, "Department of Magical Law Enforcement," before calling a 'good morning' to the Doctor and Amy.

The Doctor and Amy got off at the next floor as the voice in the elevator calls, "level 6, Department of Magical Transportation", and they proceed to the front desk. "I'd like to speak to Madam Edgecombe, please?"

"Just a moment," the woman says, before scribbling a note on a piece of paper and poking it with her wand."

A few moments later a tall auburn-haired woman strode out of her corner office to meet them, "Loretta Edgecombe," she spoke confidently, "Please to make your acquaintance Mr. and Mrs….ehm…"

She trailed off leaving them to fill the gap. "Smith," the Doctor says, grabbing Amy by the side, "Right, honey?"

Amy shoots him a nasty look as Loretta leads them to her office. She was most perturbed at being described as the Doctor's _wife. _They sit down at a great oaken table in front of Madam Edgecombe and began to speak about the TARDIS.

"I received a letter saying that you have my TARDIS," the Doctor begins, "May I have it back, now?"

Amy elbows him in the side to remind him to be a little less direct. "Oh, yes. The blue box!" she says, "I was hoping you would come in. We can't quite seem to figure out what it is."

"Or how to open it for that matter," she adds.

"That's 'cause you don't have the key," the Doctor says, brandishing a shining silver key.

"I'm afraid we can't give it back to you before inspecting it," she says, "Would you come with me please?"

Madam Edgecombe leads Amy and the Doctor down the hall to a large storage room at the end, filled to the brim with confiscated brooms, tainted floo powder, and an assortment of other odd objects. "Here we are," she says, reaching the TARDIS at last."

"There you are, old girl," the Doctor calls, shoving the key into the lock and turning it.

"Oh my," Loretta says, "Quite the gifted charmer you are. Never seen an enlargement charm quite this substantial."

"Thank you," the Doctor says, a bit disappointed that she didn't say it was 'bigger on the inside'.

"What do all these buttons do?" she asks, brandishing a roll of parchment and quill.

"Those are ketchup and mustard," he says pointing to two large red and yellow buttons, "Some make things go up and down and whiz about, while other make things go generally wibbly."

"So what purpose does this box serve, did you say Mr. Smith?" she asks.

"It's my mobile home, I suppose," the Doctor says.

"Mobile home?" she says, looking at him quizzically.

"What does it do?"

"Well it sort of _apparates_. Disappears here and reappears in another," the Doctor says, careful to get his terminology correct.

"Like a permanent portkey," she says, scribbling on her paper, "Just one spot to another?"

"Yes, it can go anywhere you want," the Doctor says, impatient, wanting the inspection to be over.

"You are telling me it can go anywhere, anywhere at all?" she says, astonished, "What extraordinary magic this is."

"If you don't mind I'd like to check a few things to make sure they're up to code," Madam Edgecombe says, brandishing her wand.

A few moments later she says, "Alright then! It seems as though everything is in order. May I borrow your wand for a moment?"

"Our wands?" the Doctor says, backing away against the TARDIS console, "Right,"

"We left them in the...erm...wardrobe," Amy says thinking quickly, "Be right back!"

The Doctor flies out of the console room behind her. "We haven't got any wands, yeah?" she asks, the Doctor shakes his head.

"How do we get rid of her?" Amy asks.

"With these!" he says, reaching into his robes and pulling out two joke wands.

"Don't be stupid, that'll never work," she says, but the Doctor was already halfway out the door.

"There you are," he says, hastly handing her the joke wands and guiding her out the door.

"What do we say we sign those papers in your office," he says as she passes through the doorway.

The Doctor quickly shuts the door, which locks itself. Through the monitor he could see her banging on the door. "Well that was rude," Amy says.

"She was boring!" he exclaims, "Paperwork, adult stuff, bleh."

Amy rolls her eyes and he pops a new time and date into his control panel. "Got a few stops to make I think."

The TARDIS groans and roars, before landing with a thud to the ground. The Doctor flips open the floor and begins digging through his storage bins, clearly looking for something specific. "Oh, yes!" he exclaims, throwing the timeturner around his neck.

He throws open the doors and is greeted by the scream of several teenage boys. "Doctor!" a familiar voice yells, "Amy!"

Ron and Harry are amongst the boys crowded around the TARDIS, all in their nightclothes. "It's been months!" he adds.

"How long?" The Doctor asks.

"It's January!" Harry yells.

"He made me wait twelve years once," Amy interjects, "Be glad he came back in the same decade!"

"Where's Hermione?" the Doctor asks.

"You do remember girls have separate dorms, don't you?" Ron asks, laughing.

"On the TARDIS we have bunk beds," Amy says, "Remember when you made us sleep in separate beds?"

Amy laughed a second and Ron asks, "Us? Why'd you say us?"

"I don't know," Amy says, confused, "For a second, I…"

She trails off and the Doctor carries on, "We need to go get her."

"Are you stupid or what, boys can't go into the girls dorms," Ron says.

Amy groans and says, "In case you've forgot _I'm _a girl," she laughs, "I'll go get her."

Amy leaves to fetch Hermione and the Doctor and the two young wizards step into the TARDIS. "H-Harry, I don't think you should go with him," a pudgy boy calls.

"Don't worry about it, Neville," Harry says, "They're friends of Dumbledore."

"I-I'm coming with you," he shakes out, though asserting his firmness.

"No Neville," a voice calls, "Stay here."

Hermione rushes in. "You can't stop me!" Neville says, "If they're really friends of Dumbledore then it won't be an issue, now will it?"

"I won't let you get Gryffindor in trouble again," Neville adds, "Or worse."

Hermione rolls her eyes and they climb into the TARDIS. "Whoa," Ron says, "Bloody brilliant!"

"Enlargement charm," Hermione says, "I've read loads about this."

"You must be a powerful wizard," she adds, astonished, moving towards to console, "What do all these buttons do?"

"It's a sort of...time machine…" Amy says, trailing off.

"Don't be daft," she says, "Time machines aren't real."

"Just because you've never read about them doesn't mean they're not real, Hermione," Ron says.

"Tell me, Ronald, if you're so well-versed in time travel technology, why you think it's a _real _time machine."

"You've got that necklace..._thing..._don't you," he says, pointing at her.

Hermione rolls her eyes and turns away from him, tutting angrily. They often bickered like this. The Doctor glances at Harry, who gives him a knowing look and he flies over to the console. "You're sure we can use this thing?" Hermione asks skeptically, "Kind of looks all shoddy if you ask me."

"Oy!" the Doctor says, looking up to her, "Don't diss the TARDIS!"

"W-won't we mess up time if we go backwards?" Neville asks, sheepishly, speaking for the first time.

"Right, Neville," Hermione says, "McGonagall warned me about that. Changing your own timeline or anyone elses is risky business."

The Doctor bocks knowing this all too well and says, "Nah, the worst thing you can do is create a paradox," he pauses and says quickly, "so-theoretically-all-you-can-do-is-blow-a-great-big-hole-in-the-universe-and-everything-and-everyone-you've-ever-known-will-cease-to-exist."

"Simple really," he adds.

Neville looks to Amy, who says, "Haven't the faintest."

The Doctor pops some new coordinates into the console and the TARDIS wheezes and groans, leaving the Hogwarts dormitory. "Where are we going?" Harry calls over the noise.

"To visit this Professor McGonagall you've been talking about!"

The TARDIS falls to the ground with a _thud _a few moments later, and the hoard scrambles for the door. The find themselves to be at Hogwarts, yes, but many years in the past. "Ah, 1975," the Doctor says, breathing in deeply.

As they swing the doors open they look upon the black lake, and the bank is full of students soaking up the spring sunshine. "No doubt it's O.W.L. season," Hermione says, looking around at all the anxious 5th years who undoubtedly had just finished their exams.

"McGonagall's office is this way," Hermione says confidently, leading the group.

It was true that they motley crew drew many strange looks, the Doctor in his tweed jacket and bowtie, the over abundance of red-hair, Hermione's general pushiness, Harry beaming like an idiot, and of course Neville trailing behind looking quite weary.

They stop in front of the doors to McGonagall's office and the Doctor pause before knocking on the door, "You'll have to wait here," he says.

"Amy," he says, motioning with his finger for her to come with him.

They knock at the door and hold their breath, waiting for a response. A calm, "Come in!" is sung from the other-side of the door.

"Oh," she says at the sight of them, "Can I help you?"

She straightens herself up a bit and looks over the top of her shiny new glasses, her long black hair flowing loosely at her shoulders. "Well, erm" the Doctor starts not knowing what to say.

"We have a gift for you!" Amy says, thinking quickly, "From an old school friend!"

She pulls the time turner from the Doctor's pocket and hands it to her. "A time turner!" she exclaims, pushing her glasses up her nose and leaning in to get a better look at it, "How'd you manage to find one of _these!"_

"I-I don't ask the questions," Amy says, throwing her hands up, "I only deliver the goods!"

"Our client thought you might want to hang onto it for a while," the Doctor adds, sheepishly.

"Oh I certainly would like to," she says, pausing to look up at them, "What friend did you say this was from?"

She studies them skeptically and says, "Why wouldn't they just send it by owl?"

"Expensive, that is," Amy says, "Didn't trust the owls to get it here."

"I see," she sings, examining it once more, "I'm not sure I can accept this."

"Of course you can," the Doctor says, shoving it into her hands and turning out the door.

With a flourish McGonagall pulls her wand out of her robes and chases Amy and the Doctor out the door. As they run they collide with two people.

"Oh!" the Doctor says, in the scuffle, as all four of them try to stand up.

They were astonished to see Mr. Flich, the caretaker, though much younger. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville stepped into the shadows, as to not let either of them see their faces. Filch, though 20 years younger, was still not easy on the eyes, but the boy she was holding was. "Sorry, Lil-" a black-haired boy starts, "Oh, I thought you were Lily…" he trails off into a mumble.

"What has he done now!" Mcgonagall shrieks, forgetting Amy and the Doctor.

"Caught 'em messin' with the Snape boy again, ma'am," he says, "Him and that Black boy."

And with some astonishment, the Doctor realized that he was talking about _Sirius, _Sirius Black. The Doctor and Amy slip away through the confusion, and set down the path with the others, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. As they passed students in the corridor they catch a snippet of conversation between two Ravenclaw girls, "I heard they hung Snape by his ankles, and took his trousers off," one girl says.

"And then Potter asked Lily out," the girl adds.

Harry stops suddenly, his jaw hanging open, looking behind him wildly. "That was my _dad?" _he asks, stunned.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione says, leading him on.

"No, Hermione," he says, jerking his arm away from her, "I was just standing two feet away from my father and never said anything to him!"

"I want to meet him, to talk to him, I-"

He is cut off by Hermione who says, "Harry, you can't talk to your dad. You know the laws of time. We can't be seen by _anyone."_

"I-I'll pass myself off as any other student," he says, boldly, "But that's my _dad, _Hermione. How would you like it if you're dad had died 12 years ago and you just saw him again?"

"How would you react?" he yells, angrily.

"Harry," the Doctor says, patting him on the shoulder, "I understand you miss them, your parents, but you just _can't."_

"I know!" he says, clutching his hair and trying to shake the feeling off, "You can't blame me for wanting to!"

And with that, Harry pouts all the way back to the TARDIS, often looking over his shoulder back to the castle. He thought he glimpsed his mother across the way dangling her feet into the lake. He lets slip a small smile at the sight, knowing it was a privilege to just be near them.

As they make to the TARDIS, hidden behind some growth of the Forbidden Forest they hear a voice calling, "Oy!" overhead.

The group turns to look upon a teenage James Potter, clutching an acid pop in his hand. "You dropped this," he says, stopping in front of him.

Harry looks to the Doctor, who nods, and he outstretches his hand, taking the acid pop from him. "Thanks," he says.

"Don't mention it," James says, with a grin, "Those are my favorite."

"Hey, I'll see you around," he adds, turning to go, "What did you say your name was?"

"H-Harry," he chokes out in disbelief, beaming far too much.

"Good name!" James bellows, nodding in goodbye as he trots back to a shady tree by the lake.

"You picked it," Harry mutters under his breath, still stunned.

Neville pats him on the back and leads him back to the TARDIS, looking back one last time to see if he could catch a glimpse of his parents too, but he leaves utterly disappointed.

"Harry," Hermione starts as they re-enter the TARDIS, "Are you alright?"

Harry stands frozen to the spot, with a mixture of surprise, utter happiness, and embarrassment on his face. "I'm brilliant, Hermione," he says, still clutching the acid pop tightly.

He silently vows to never eat it, for it was the first and only time in his memory that his dad had actually given him something, something fresh with his touch. He would never forget his father liked acid pops, and makes a mental note to never forget one when travelling to Honeydukes. He'd get two, or so he thinks, one for himself and one for James, as it should have been.

Amy and the Doctor drop Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville off back in Gryffindor common room, barely two or three minutes past when they left. "Will we see you again?" Harry asks.

"Yeah," the Doctor says, "Soon."

"Is that soon like next Tuesday soon, or soon like I'll see you in a year soon?" Ron asks, skeptically.

"Ronald," Hermione starts, "Leave the poor man alone, he'll come when he needs to."

And with that Amy and the Doctor retire to the TARDIS, off back in time to tip off Dumbledore that they'd becoming in his near future.

"Oh, I like him," the Doctor says, rubbing his hands together, heading straight for the console.

"What now?" Amy asks.

"June 9th! 1994!" the Doctor exclaims, spinning about the TARDIS, "Let's save Harry Potter!"

Amy rolls her eyes as the TARDIS falls to the ground once more. She flings the doors open to reveal the hospital wing. "What happened to you?" Amy exclaims, seeing Ron in a bed, bandages swirling from his foot to his knee.

"Broke my leg," he says, "Where were you all this time?"

"We've only just said goodbye 5 minutes ago," she says defensively, "But if you don't want our help then I guess we'll go."

"Fat lot of good you are," he says hotly, "Coming when the trouble's over."

"That's the great thing about time machines," the Doctor says, "The trouble's never over."

Harry and Hermione sit on the side of the bed next to Ron's, also looking worse for the wear, but comparatively unscathed. "I thought we couldn't change the past," Harry says.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, Mr. Potter," a calm and clear voice sounds from behind them.

They turn to see Albus Dumbledore striding towards them. "As long as you are unseen," he starts, "You may yet undo terrible things that are to happen tonight."

"You mean I can save Sirius!" Harry exclaims, standing up.

"But it is of the utmost importance that you are unseen," Dumbledore adds, "For terrible things happen to wizards who meddle too much with time."

He looks up the the Doctor and gives him a knowing look. The Doctor hangs his head for a moment, contemplating all of his blunders and mistakes all throughout time, and couldn't help feeling extra guilty about Rory. He looks to Amy, whose face is blank, not even realizing what she's lost. He shakes it off and returns to reality.

Ron makes to get out of bed but is quickly stopped, "I am afraid it is unwise, Mr. Weasley, for you to come along," Dumbledore says, "Best to heal up, now."

"So you'll be ready for the next adventure," he adds.

Ron forces a smile but can't quite seem to mask the disappointment on his face. Amy, Hermione, and Harry, enter the TARDIS but the Doctor lingers behind. "They key lays with the hippogriff," Dumbledore says, "Save Buckbeak, save Sirius, save _everyone."_

The Doctor nods and flies into the TARDIS, sending everyone back two 7:00 that evening. "Where were you at 7:00?" the Doctor asks, as he tries to punch in accurate coordinates.

"Punching Malfoy I suppose," Harry says, as Hermione jabs him in the ribs.

"Heading down to Hagrid's hut," she says with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

The TARDIS lands in the Forbidden Forest behind Hagrid's pumpkin patch. "We have to save Buckbeak this time," Hermione whispers, crouching down behind a row of large pumpkins.

They duck out one by one towards the huge winged beast, each taking in turns to bow before him, though the Doctor and Amy had no earthly idea why. They struggle getting the chain released from the hippogriff's neck, until finally the Doctor sonics it off. "Where'd you say you got that wand again, Doctor?" Harry asks, though the Doctor doesn't answer.

"Erm," he starts, "_Gallifrey's."_

"I've never heard of him," Harry says, though his is quickly shut up by Hermione, as they lead the reluctant creature into the woods, Amy running past with small game to entice him.

They move to hide, once again, amongst the largest pumpkins in the patch.

"Hey look, there's _us!" _Harry says, surprised.

"Why aren't we leaving?" Hermione asks panicked, seeing Dumbledore and the executioner coming up the way.

A great pumpkin seed flies through the air suddenly, smashing a vase inside the hut. And another, as second later, hits Harry square in the back of the head. "Sorry about that," Amy says with a grin, spinning a third stone between her fingers.

"Amy, no!" Hermione exclaims, "I remember now, it was only the two."

Buckbeak snorts behind him and the Doctor rubs his nose affectionately. "You're safe now," he whispers to it sweetly. "We'll take you home."

As the group saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione creeping through the back door of Hagrid's hut, they made for the TARDIS. This proved difficult, as Buckbeak was too large to fit through the front door. "Stop breaking my TARDIS!" the Doctor bellows as all finally press inside, including the over-sized hippogriff.

"Now," Amy says, turning back to the two wizards, "It's time to tell us what happened!"

Harry and Hermione relate to them their talke of meeting Sirius in the Shrieking Shack, and their narrow escape from Lupin as he transformed into the Werewolf. "So I ran to the lake to help him, Sirius I mean, only he was unconscious, and hundreds of dementors swirled above us," Harry started, "And something saved me, well…_someone. _It was my dad."

"What makes you say that?" the Doctor asks, noticing a particularly flamboyant eye roll by Hermione.

"It was the stag, my dad was an animagus, see," Harry says, "And I know he conjured that patronus that saved me on the riverbank."

"Well," Hermione starts, "If you're so sure then let's go and see."

The group waited in the woods for a while, right where Harry said he saw his father, but didn't see him nor anyone else.

"Where is he?" Harry breathes, running out to the edge of the lake, watching the life drain out of him and Sirius alike.

He looks backs to the others a moment and raises his wand, thinking of the moment his father had given him the acid pop, and says, "Expecto Patronum!"

Silvery light shoots out from his wand, covering all in an eerie glow, causing the dementors to glide away weightlessly. Harry looks down in astonishment at the silvery stag that he, himself, had cast.

"Harry that was brilliant!" Hermione says, throwing her arms around him, "How'd you know you could do it?"

"Well, because I had already done it!" he exclaims, breaking away from him, towards, the TARDIS, calling, "Sirius, then?"

The TARDIS flies through time for a few seconds only, still spinning, as it couldn't find a place to land. The Doctor throws open the doors, to reveal the high tower imprisoning Sirius Black. "Sirius!" Harry exclaims.

"Harry!" Black says, utterly joyfully, "What is this magic?"

"Don't worry about it!" Hermione says.

"Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age," he says.

The Doctor rushes towards them, placing a large metal hook on the bars, using the TARDIS to pull him free. But as it does so, it knocks the TARDIS out of alignment, causing the TARDIS to drift away from the tower. "Jump!" Harry calls, but it's too late.

But then, by a stroke of genius the Doctor calls, "Jump!" and strides by them, squeezing through the door, riding on top of Buckbeak.

The hippogriff catches him halfway to the ground and they whoop with excitement, touching down in the courtyard.

"Do you happen to know how to fly this thing, Hermione?" Harry bellows, rushing to the console.

With a few flicks of her wand, Hermione is able to land the TARDIS to the ground with little effort. "Didn't think about that," the Doctor says, throwing the doors open, "How could _you _fly the TARDIS?"

"I've been watching you," Hermione says haughtily, "And I thought up a couple of improvements to-"

"Improve the way I fly the TARDIS!" the Doctor exclaims, interrupting her, "I'm supposed to be the only one who can fly it!"

"Don't be jealous, Doctor," Amy says, sauntering out the door to say goodbye to Sirius.

"Fly the TARDIS?" the Doctor mutters under his breath, following her, "Now, really."

"Thank you for helping my godson," Sirius says thoughtfully, "But I must go before they discover I've escaped.

"I can take you anywhere you want to go," the Doctor says but Sirius shakes his head.

"I much prefer the company of Buckbeak," he says, patting him on the nose, "I'll be alright."

"Will I ever see you again?" Harry asks, anxiously.

"Oh, Harry," Sirius says with a grin, "You're going to have a hard time trying to get rid of me!"

And with a nod to Amy and Hermione, Sirius kicks off from the ground and Buckbeak soars high up into the air. He waves frantically to the ground as they filed back into the TARDIS, off back to the present.

"If you should ever require my help again," the Doctor starts, slipping Harry his TARDIS phone number, "You need only call."

"Thanks," Harry says, beaming, "But you've already given me the best gift I've ever received."

The Doctor cocks his head and narrows his eyes, confused, and Harry pulls the acid pop out of his pocket. And with that, Amy and the Doctor say their goodbyes, with hearts just a little bit warmer than when they first met Harry Potter and his wondrous friends.


End file.
